


Troll Hunt

by dragonflyqueen8



Series: Tales Of Sigyn [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Warriors Three - Fandom, sigyn - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyqueen8/pseuds/dragonflyqueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All kinds of mischief and mayhem follow these young Asgardians on their hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adventures Awaits

After Sigyn had finished an arduous lesson with Frigga about the relative properties of vegetation, she wearily exited the library. Her mind was still processing the information covered that she nearly collided with Fandral. Sigyn still wasn't fully present even when he had the back of her hand pressed to his lips.

"How go the lessons, Sigyn?" he questioned as he lowered her forelimb but held it still.

"My mind is having trouble extrapolating all these new facts," she murmured as tried to walk away. He went with her refusing to relinquish the sweet delicateness of her touch. They continued at her pace of a moment longer until she noticed he hadn't let go which caused her to stop. Sigyn glanced at their joined hands then up into Fandral's sapphire eyes. A smile slowly crept on her face.

"Have you decided to come back to the present?" he joked.

"Yes, I am sorry for my preoccupation. Was there reason you had come to collect me?"

"I came to seek your participation in an adventure, but I see that you are well-worn so I stay to maintain your pleasant company. The others can go on a troll hunt without we two."

"Being with you, I can ward off any fatigue. Shall we go to the others to make haste on the journey?"

 

**

 

They approached the camp upon  Firehooves ,  Fandral's loyal steed. As Fandral lifted Sigyn off the horse,  Loki appeared at  her side. She had been laughing at some comment of the swordsman  but after eyeing her carefully, noting the fatigue, he stepped in front of the couple.  " Sigyn  you shouldn't have come, " he stated then placed a finger on Fandral chest, "You shouldn't have brought her in this condition."

Sigyn  took Loki's hand, moving between the two young  Asgardians . "There is no need for concern. I am capable of handling myself."

"So you say, " tucking a few stray golden strands behind her ear. "Here is a chance to leave without injury, you must consider it. Take for horse and stay the evening with my mother then return in the morning."

Before she could form a response, a voice rang out, "At last, Fandral and Sigyn have arrived. Loki would you see that we have enough water and wood for tonight and the morrow whilst Volstagg prepares the vittles .  Fandral , see after your horse.  Sif  and Hogan are off scouting for sign of those trolls. Sigyn can grace us with her presence as Thor and I finish the construct of the ladies tent. "

With speed that belied her exhaustion, Sigyn was at Baldur's side before either could stop her.

**

It was well passed dusk before Loki had finished the set upon him by Baldur. As he approached the fire, he noted that Sigyn wasn't among them. Glad to see that she was not partaking of the mead, thinking she had retired for the night, he sat amongst his peers to enjoy their company. It only took him moments to realize that something was amiss.

"Is Sigyn out on watch?" he queried.

"She has the sharpest eyes in the fading light," Baldur replied, "Also she requested first watch."

"You let her go herself?" He stood to go to her.

"The lady stated that she perfectly capable,"  Fandral retorted.

Loki, as he strode from the fire asserted over his shoulder ,  "Then you're a greater twat than I previously thought."

Fandral  made to follow but Baldur pressed him back down as he stood. "You will be of no use as you are. I will go find  Sigyn  as it's my decision that caused this situation. I let her sway me when I knew that she should have lingered in camp and found repose."

With haste Baldur attempted to caught up with his youngest brother. He called out, "If you are to be ill content, it shall be me Loki. For I am the one who set her to watch instead of asking her to retire for the evening. You aren't obligated to  her, she is her own."

Loki spun on his heels, with eyes  blazing but his words were preempted by a cry in the night. The brothers bolted to Sigyn . She was perched in a willow with her bow astride her lap. They scrabble up the branches lest she fall. As the climbed, they heard her softly utter, "Baldur …  the trolls … dangerous …  don't trust … Loki … Valkyrie."


	2. The Proposal

 

 

The brothers shared glance of relief and of curiosity. Relief that Sigyn had not had the visions that leave her shaken for days; curious  as to how Valkyrie had anything to do with the trolls or with Loki. "We should get her down and  back to camp. Loki, will you stay on watch as your presence around the fire might be most unwelcome after your exchange with Fandral?"

"Yes, of course brother, just see to it that  Sif  remains alert in case she has another dream this evening."

"Is it oft that  Sigyn  should have multiple in a night?"

"Those times are truly rare but come most when she is severely fatigued or worried. She will be distressed that we came for her so best to put her at ease before returning to the others."

Loki continued up the tree to where Sigyn had positioned herself and gently shook her awake. As reflex from being stirred whilst sleeping, she tried to swat his arms away. He was prepared and caught her small wrists in one hand. She glanced at him startled, confused as  why they were  up a tree when she remembered she was on watch. Mortified that Loki and Baldur found her sleeping, she started to explain but Baldur cut her short, " Sigyn , there is no need. I should not have sent you until you had had more time to rest from your journey. Come, walk with me back to camp and Loki will take his turn on watch."

"Loki?" she queried hoping to catch an answer in his expression. His visage showed approbation of Baldur statement and no deep concern  exhibited in his verdant eyes .  Relief flooded her, for she knew they found her in a  vision, and she would likely not remember the benign prescience.

Sigyn descended from her outpost and Baldur helped her alight from the Salix tree. She called up to Loki, "Farewell until tomorrow!"

"Fare thee well upon this night Sigyn," was his reply.

**

Baldur and  Sigyn  had walked a good distance in silence before  Sigyn  noticed a strange addition to a juniper. She approached the berried plant with interest, "Do you know what haustorium this may be?"

"Tis mistletoe," he responded, "but be careful for it is extremely dangerous ."

"How can anything so beautiful be of harm?"

"Beauty has a way of mischief."

"This juniper has far more berries than most I've seen. Would not it be more advantageous to have this parasite? "

Baldur started to chuckle and Sigyn looked at him with surprise, then realized that he had been teasing her. Though something about the plant lay heavy on her subconscious, she couldn't help but wonder why these brothers vexed her so? She had marveled  over the years how Thor was so much like Baldur in appearance with their golden hair, bronzed skin, and muscled physique while Loki was more like him in countenance, their studiousness, gentle demeanor, and deep concern for others.

They continued on their path when Baldur took light hold of her elbow.  "Sigyn, it is not oft we're alone and there is a pressing matter on which we need to discuss."

"What have we to address?  Whatever you need I would gladly offer."

"Truly that is so for you have been a trusted companion for some time. That is why I beg your favor."

"Make your request for I am listening."

"I think you do not understand what I just asked of you. You were brought to my mother for lessons for a reason. Surely you know that now, yes?"

Color had risen in  Sigyn's cheeks, she averted her eyes and nodded her head. "I have long understood the purpose of my studies but why are you asking this now?"

"My father is starting to grow weary and would like that I should marry before he enters Odinsleep . Mother believes you are ready to take her place for a brief period. What say you?"

Still avoiding eye contact,  "I am not ready  …" 

"You know that is not truth. It is that you do not love me." 

"I admire you greatly Baldur but you deserve much more than I can give you. You should pledge yourself to one with unwavering devotion," Sigyn raised her head and smiled, "Why do you not ask Sif ?"

"Sif? She is a glorious shield maiden but far more is required of the future queen of  Asgard."

"Even if I were at her side to tutor her?"

"She is far too quick tempered, her strong will would find us enemies where we seek friends. Alas I fear what Thor would do if I were to pick his beloved."

"It is not possible that Thor should desire Sif for he ridicules her incessantly."

"Can you think of no one that he cares for deeply that receives not a constant ribbing?"

Sigyn is astonished that she had never come to that conclusion on her own . Thinking on how Thor attempts grander feats in  Sif's  presence and how he aims to sit near her, his affections were all to  clear. "Who else knows of his feelings toward her?"

"I do believe now only Sif  refuses to see what would make her heart would be content. She is not the only one who can not  recognize my brother's attention or that of another."

The blush on  Sigyn's cheeks renewed but continued to met Baldur's gaze.  "It's peculiar that you should worry of taking Thor's inamorata when asking for my hand raises the ire of two."

"Fandral would step aside for me should that be required." A smirk turned the corner of his mouth, "I venture that Loki will try to kill me."

"You should not jest of such things."

"Yet it is you that makes mockery of  them. "

"I?"

"How long have you toyed with their fondness?"

"My amicability should not be construed  as coquetry. For a very long time I've known of their warmness but am unable to chose. They are like night and day; one seeks to comfort me in my darkness and the other 's vibrancy chases those shadows  away. I need both to be complete until one can fulfill the role required to make me whole."

"Sigyn, you are more than your gift. It is not wise to think anyone other than yourself can make you consummate."

"I am no closer to perfection than a lymantriidae is to becoming a butterfly."

"Oh that I could find a woman who can use her tongue as well as you and handle a blade as brilliantly as Sif ."


	3. An Answer to a Prayer

Upon their return to camp, Baldur and Sigyn went directly to the ladies tent. “Please think upon what I have asked?”

“My answer will not change with sleep. Baldur,” Sigyn places her delicate hand on his cheek, “one day soon you will find the one who captures your heart and mind.” With those words, Sigyn slipped into the tent.

Turning on his heels, strides to the fire to give direction to the remaining party. “Loki has taken up watch; Hogun, you will take third and fourth Thor. Volstagg, you and the ladies will prepare the morning meal. Fandral, go sleep off your stupor and join me in the morning for we take up the scouting of those trolls.”

As everyone heads toward their tents, Baldur calls out, ”Sif, a word if you please?”

“Anything you ask, as always.” She hadn't seen the worry in his face through the firelight but in close proximity to was all to evident. “Sigyn has had a vision has she not?”

“Verily, and I have done little to soothe her as we journeyed back to camp.”

“That shows a lacking of knowledge, if her dream was distressing it is likely to redouble.”

“We did not think that what was heard as frightful, rather a puzzlement. Loki petitions that you watch over her, as do I.”

“Might I know the conversation as you traveled back?”

Baldur took her by the elbow and turned her to face him, “I asked her to be my wife.”

The snap of a branch caused both their heads to turn toward the sound but no one was to be seen.

“Did she answer?”

“Aye though I requested that she thinks upon it for all our sakes. I must bid you good night lady.”

Sif watched as he headed toward the cracked twig before entering the pavilion whereupon she found Sigyn already slumbering. Sif paced the space between the entrance and their bedding for hours as she pondered upon the events of the evening. As dawn approached, she turned her gaze heavenward and whispered,

“Urd, Skuld, and Verandi, what cruel design is this that should join my childhood companion to the one I desire most. This compaction has brought me not but pain. O Norns, thou hast shown great favor on my rival, blessing her with skills that I cannot acquire. Truly, your spinning at the foot of Yggdrasil shall come to naught.”

Sigyn stirred a moment then drifted back to sleep.

“Sisters, understand that I am in possession of great sentiment toward Sigyn for she has long been my confidant but I find little console for she does not love him as I do. She views Baldur as brother for he shows no more than brotherly affection toward her. Odin desires an admirable man to a life less passion, for all he sees is the prolonging of his reign. There could be no worse fate than this."

"Sif?" She turns to find that Sigyn calls to her from a dream, "Of course Baldur … my hand … yours."


End file.
